Underneath the Christmas tree
by Only G
Summary: On dit qu'à Noël, il s'y passe des choses merveilleuses et extraordinaires. Et si pour Bella ce n'était pas qu'une simple spéculation ? - Christmas fic, AH
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à toutes !_**  
**

_Quelle surprise, n'est-ce pas ? Je viens d'avoir l'aval de ma très chère " bêta " à défaut d'un autre titre, la très grande_ **Ptite** **Vampire**, _et je suis en mesure de vous livrer mon premier - pas très long - chapitre de cette fic de fin d'année... Qui est totalement différente de mon autre fic en cours. J'espère seulement ne pas être un peu gnangnan mais ma très chère correctrice m'a assurée que non !  
_

_Je vous laisse plonger doucement mais sûrement dans la merveilleuse ambiance de Noël et vous dis à très bientôt ! _

_Ce soir, j'ai la confirmation de mon départ pour les fêtes - non, je ne les fête pas chez moi ! - et surtout de mon retour, parce que je ne sais pas si je pourrai poster avant ou pas, je vous tiens au courant ! Prenez soin de vous et couvrez-vous bien ! Et surtout... Joyeux Noël en avance :) xoxo_

* * *

**Underneath the Christmas tree**

A 19 heures tapantes, je rangeai rapidement mon bureau et filai droit vers les ascenseurs.

C'était la sixième journée consécutive où j'effectuais plus de 12 heures d'affilé et mon corps commençait à réclamer un peu de repos.

Vérifiant malgré tout que j'avais pris mon plus gros dossier en cours dans mon porte-documents, j'attendis avec nervosité le ding qui me sauverait de mon enfer professionnel pour une petite dizaine d'heures. Les portes finirent par s'ouvrir devant moi et je m'engouffrai derechef à l'intérieur sans prendre le temps de regarder qui s'y trouvait, _Last Christmas_ des Wham commençant à résonner en sourdine depuis les petits haut-parleurs qu'avait fait installer Aro Volturi, mon PDG, quelques semaines auparavant.

« Salut, Bella. »

Je sursautai en m'obligeant à me sortir le refrain de la chanson de la tête et me retournai pour faire face à une jeune femme brune d'environ mon âge, vêtue d'un tailleur noir et d'une écharpe rouge vif, qui travaillait dans le secteur économie de l'entreprise.

« Bonsoir, Angela. On rentre tard ? Lui souris-je.

_ Autant que toi, apparemment. » Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Je fis une légère grimace désabusée.

« Je crois que je vais demander une augmentation l'an prochain. Monsieur Volturi devrait l'afficher en haut de la liste de ses bonnes résolutions de début d'année.

_ Ben m'a dit que tu avais hérité du dossier Mc Fly.

_ Exact. Apparemment, je suis le dernier atout de notre cher directeur.

_ Tu sais que Yorki et Newton sont déjà passés avant toi sur le cas ? S'amusa-t-elle, les yeux pétillants.

_ C'est bien ce que je disais. Le dernier atout… Valable. J'ai quand même réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il modernise son affaire s'il ne voulait pas la voir couler d'ici un an ou deux.

_ Vraiment ? » Fit-elle, visiblement impressionnée.

Une légère rougeur envahit mes joues.

« Hmmm… Il y a dix jours, quand Volturi m'a présentée officiellement lors d'un dîner au Ritz. J'ai dû mettre des talons aiguilles pour l'impressionner, alors crois-moi, j'ai vraiment tout fait pour qu'il accepte. Maintenant, je dois lui trouver des solutions d'ici les fêtes si je veux que ma prime de fin d'année soit acceptable. Et toi ? Lui demandai-je.

_ Oh… Rien d'aussi palpitant. Du moins sur le plan professionnel. »

Nous arrivâmes au rez-de-chaussée et sortîmes de l'ascenseur dans le grand hall d'entrée où une dizaine de personnes s'emmitouflaient dans leurs écharpes et bonnets pour affronter le froid et la neige qui tombait depuis quelques jours déjà.

Angela resserra son écharpe et remonta le col de son manteau pendant que je frissonnai par anticipation.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander un conseil ? » Me demanda-t-elle d'un ton presque abrupt.

Je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux noirs.

Elle semblait nerveuse tout à coup, comme si elle avait pensé à un moyen d'avancer le sujet sans vraiment y parvenir.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, sans doute pour s'excuser du ton de sa voix, et je lui souris pour la rassurer.

« Si tu ne me demandes pas de transformer ton salon en Laponie bis, pas de problème. » Plaisantai-je.

Elle sourit en retour avant de regarder rapidement qui se trouvait autour de nous, puis elle se rapprocha de moi, comme pour me murmurer un secret terrible.

« Je suis enceinte. »

J'ouvris la bouche d'hébétement. Puis un large sourire éclaira mon visage fatigué.

« Félicitations, Angie. »

A son tour, ses joues se colorèrent légèrement tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux.

« Merci… Ben ne le sait pas encore.

_ Tu ne sais pas comment le lui dire ?

_ C'est stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-elle en relevant les yeux.

_ Non… Pourquoi ça serait stupide ?

_ On est ensemble depuis tellement longtemps… Depuis le lycée ! Grand Dieu, je suis avec lui depuis près de 12 ans ! Mais là… Je ne sais pas… »

Elle me lança un regard brillant et éperdu, attendant silencieusement de l'aide.

Je posai une main compatissante sur son bras et lui souris une nouvelle fois.

« C'est une excellente nouvelle. Il sera fou de joie. Renchéris-je.

_ … Je n'en suis pas sûre.

_ Pourquoi ? Vous êtes ensemble depuis une éternité, mariés depuis 4 ans, l'étape suivante, c'est le bébé.

_ Mais mon corps va changer, je vais prendre du poids. Et s'il n'a plus envie de moi après ? Si je deviens grosse et laide ?

_ Tu portes en toi un des plus grands bonheurs de sa vie. Pourquoi le gâcher avec des peurs inutiles ?

_ C'est ce que ma mère m'a dit…

_ Ta mère est au courant et pas le premier intéressé ? M'écriai-je faussement scandalisée.

_ Ma mère est la réincarnation de Big Brother. Elle a su que j'étais amoureuse de Ben avant moi, tout comme elle a su me prédire quel jour il allait me demander en mariage. Je lui ai juste dit que depuis quelques temps, j'avais des nausées matinales… »

Elle se passa une main légèrement tremblante sur le visage et la porta ensuite inconsciemment à son ventre.

« Un des plus grands bonheurs de sa vie. Répétai-je.

_ Et je lui annonce comment ?

_ Achète un paquet de couches, emballe-le et mets-le au pied du sapin. Il comprendra de suite. »

Elle éclata de rire, soudain détendue.

« Je suis ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Je haussais des épaules, un sourire compatissant aux lèvres.

« On dit que les femmes enceintes ont leurs sentiments à fleur de peau.

_ C'est vrai ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_ Alors dis-toi que c'est normal et tout se passera bien. »

Elle s'avança vers moi et me serra un moment contre elle.

« Merci… Super Bella. » Murmura-t-elle.

J'essayais de la fusiller du regard.

« Tu sais que j'ai horreur qu'on m'appelle comme ça.

_ Newton a eu une bonne idée, pour une fois. Sourit-elle.

_ C'est un surnom sarcastique à cause de l'affaire Mc Fly.

_ Et il te va à merveille… Sinon, à part ça… Des projets pour ces fêtes ? »

J'eus un léger pincement au cœur tandis que mon sourire se faisait plus triste et que je détournai mon regard.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'allais passer Noël et le Nouvel An seule en tête à tête avec ma télé et mon lecteur de DVD, en jogging et sweat-shirt, un plateau-repas sur les genoux. Et peut-être… Oui… Peut-être un petit tour sur les toits.

« Mon père est à la chasse à l'élan au Canada. Je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher de me laisser en plan alors qu'il a prévu ça depuis des mois avec un de ses amis les plus chers. Fis-je dans un sourire contrit.

_ Oh… Et ta mère ?

_ En Europe. Epargne-moi les regards compatissants et évite de me rajouter au dernier moment sur la liste de tes invités. Ris-je.

_ Mais Bella… Noël… C'est important. Ça ne se passe pas seul.

_ Noël est une fête familiale, du moins c'est ce que mes parents m'ont toujours répété. Et il faut que le tien soit parfait. Pas avec un parasite en plus. Et puis, j'ai le dossier Mc Fly pour me tenir compagnie. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je me contenterai d'un bout de dinde que ma vieille voisine de palier m'apportera sûrement en voyant que je reste chez moi cette année, avec du vin à défaut de Champagne et le chauffage à fond à défaut d'un feu dans la cheminée. Et peut-être une boîte ou deux de chocolats et quelques DVD dégoulinants de guimauve. »

Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire limite affligé.

« Tu devrais rentrer… Ben va s'inquiéter. » Lui dis-je après un moment de silence.

Elle regarda sa montre et écarquilla les yeux.

« Bientôt 20 h ! Je lui avais dit que je rentrerai à 19 h 30 au plus tard. Bon, je vais te laisser. Et… Merci. Si au dernier moment tu changes d'avis et que tu veux un traditionnel et assommant repas de Noël avec un énorme sapin et une cheminée… Tu connais mon adresse. A demain, peut-être. »

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, entra la tête dans le col de son manteau et sortit dans un tourbillon de neige.

Je la regardai s'éloigner à travers les grandes baies vitrées du rez-de-chaussée de Volturi and Son, un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres et me préparai à rentrer à mon tour chez moi.

Entourant mon épaisse écharpe en laine autour de mon cou et fixant mon bonnet sur mes oreilles, je me précipitais dans l'enfer hivernal new-yorkais, me glaçant jusqu'aux os.

Je courus plus que je ne marchai vers mon appartement, situé heureusement qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons de là, slalomant entre les gamins agglutinés contre les vitrines des grands magasins en poussant des « oh ! » émerveillés, croisant lutins et Pères Noël frigorifiés devant les devantures de certaines boutiques, mères et pères de famille les bras chargés de cadeaux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je refermais bruyamment la lourde porte de mon immeuble derrière moi et m'autorisais un soupir de soulagement.

Comme tous les soirs, je me dirigeai vers les dizaines de boîtes aux lettres alignées contre le mur de gauche et comme tous les soirs, mon regard se posa sur le nom de mon voisin du dessus.

Edward Cullen.

A la seule lecture de son nom, mon cœur eut un raté et mes joues s'embrasèrent.

Je l'avais rencontré environ deux mois auparavant, lorsque mon meilleur ami d'enfance, Jake, m'avait appelée pour m'annoncer qu'il avait pris la décision de demander la main de celle qui constituait notre trio infernal, comme le disait trop souvent mon père, Leah.

Le 18 Octobre, date à laquelle nous nous étions jurés une amitié sans faille et éternelle lorsque nous n'étions encore que des enfants. Une promesse infantile et vaine selon certains, mais qui avait perduré.

Jake était la tête brûlée de notre micro groupe, celui qui nous faisait rire au temple le dimanche, celui qui enfermait un putois dans la chambre de mon père quand, pour me punir, il m'interdisait de le voir, celui qui avait volé la moto de son prof de sport en Terminale à la suite d'un pari et qui avait roulé jusqu'à Seattle avant de téléphoner pour dire à son père où il se trouvait.

Leah était le calme personnifié. Posée, la tête sur les épaules, parfois même trop terre à terre, elle était celle qui essayait toujours de le remettre sur le droit chemin quand je n'y arrivais pas – c'est-à-dire les trois quarts du temps -, celle qui arrivait à le comprendre en un seul regard.

Ils avaient passé leur adolescence à se tourner autour et un beau jour, étaient venus chez moi main dans la main.

J'avais été ravie.

Ils étaient l'eau et le feu, le jour et la nuit. Complémentaires.

Ils étaient actuellement en lune de miel à Bora-Bora et je maudissais Jake d'avoir eu une idée aussi lumineuse, alors que je me retenais chaque jour de ne pas mettre la moitié des pulls de ma penderie pour ne pas mourir prématurément de froid.

Je récupérai mon courrier, regardant une nouvelle fois le nom affiché à côté de ma boîte aux lettres, me demandant s'il serait là ou pas ce soir.

Tout en prenant l'ascenseur, je tentais de m'interroger sur la forme d'addiction qu'il avait fait naître en moi en quelques semaines.

Je me rappelais son regard dans le vague en train de se jurer solennellement que c'était la dernière fois qu'il fumait une cigarette, en laissant tomber dans le vide le mégot qu'il tenait entre ses doigts étonnamment longs. Momentanément, j'avais été distraite de ma conversation avec Jake, observant ses traits creusés, son profil droit, limite trop parfait. Ses lèvres pleines qui s'étiraient en un sourire de regret alors qu'il regardait sa dernière cigarette disparaître.

En entendant le son de ma voix, il s'était détourné et m'avait lancé un sourire d'excuse car il était interdit de fumer dans l'immeuble, même sur le toit.

Moi, j'étais figée comme une idiote à la porte du toit aménagé, le seul endroit de New-York où je pensais être seule au monde, où je me rendais fréquemment pour réfléchir. C'était la première fois que j'y voyais quelqu'un, malgré la piscine qui s'y trouvait.

Nos regards s'étaient accrochés durant un temps interminable, lui figé à une vingtaine de mètres d'où je me trouvais.

J'avais tenté de lui rendre son sourire et de lui faire comprendre que je ne le trahirais pas pour son entorse au règlement.

Il avait légèrement incliné la tête et s'était éloigné, sans doute pour me laisser plus d'intimité.

Je l'avais regardé se diriger vers l'autre bout du toit, répondant par des sortes de borborygmes plutôt que par des phrases cohérentes à Jake.

J'avais détaillé son dos, ses épaules, plutôt larges, ses cheveux d'un auburn foncé que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant, sa démarche presque aérienne et nonchalante, son détachement face aux choses.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, bien après la fin de ma conversation avec Jake, quand il s'était décidé à réapparaître de mon côté – il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait rejoindre la résidence – et qu'il s'était rapproché de moi, la couleur de ses yeux où le Soleil couchant se reflétait m'avait abasourdie, limite sonnée. D'un vert riche, chaud et froid en même temps.

_Les pieds dans l'eau, je ne pouvais que le regarder, sa silhouette se détachant du ciel comme un être seul au monde._

_Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon à pinces, il me regarda un instant avant de s'asseoir nonchalamment à mes côtés et de remonter les pans de son pantalon sur ses jambes musculeuses et plongea à son tour ses jambes dans l'eau froide de la piscine._

_« C'est vous qui êtes au 116 B ? Me demanda-t-il, son regard flottant à la surface de l'eau._

__ Euh... Oui. Répliquai-je, le cœur battant légèrement vite._

__ Et qui montez le son de votre chaîne le Samedi soir ? »_

_Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer, ma bouche entrouverte, cherchant une excuse minable à mes moments de folie et de détente du Samedi soir._

_« Ma fille aime beaucoup ce que vous écoutez. » Sourit-il en relevant ses yeux vers moi._

_Il me tendit sa grande main en se présentant :_

_« Edward Cullen. Le voisin d'au dessus, 216 B. »_

_Par automatisme, je la serrai et remarquai qu'il n'avait pas d'alliance. _

_Je ressentis une légère ondée d'électricité et retirai prestement ma main de sa paume avant de murmurer pitoyablement :_

_« Bella Swan... La voisine bruyante du dessous le Samedi soir. 116 B._

__ Je sais. J'ai repéré votre nom sur les boîtes aux lettres. Et votre charmante voisine, Miss Shelling, comme elle me l'a très gentiment souligné malgré ses cheveux blancs, m'a montré il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça une photo de vous. Savez-vous qu'elle possède une photo de tous les habitants de l'immeuble ? »_

Notre première conversation. Assez surréaliste.

Nous avions parlé durant des heures de ma voisine de palier, une ancienne secrétaire en chef d'un cabinet d'avocats, d'origine anglaise, célibataire car étant la cadette de ses frères et sœurs, elle avait dû s'occuper de ses parents malades, passionnée par les chats et le tweed et présidente imminente de nos réunions de propriétaires. Cela se faisait obligatoirement chez elle sur toute une semaine – Lundi, premier étage, Mardi, deuxième étage, etc – où nous prenions le thé, mangions des biscuits secs qu'elle gardait précieusement dans de grandes boîtes en fer et finissions photographiés comme un merveilleux moment passé en famille.

J'étais rentrée chez moi au milieu de la nuit, un sourire étrange et indécollable sur mes lèvres.

Le lendemain, j'avais regardé son nom sur les boîtes aux lettres et le faisais tous les jours depuis.

_« Parlons littérature. »_

_C'était près de quinze jours plus tard._

_J'avais passé mes soirées sur le toit, espérant le voir revenir, enfreindre le règlement ou non. Juste le voir aurait illuminé ma journée._

_Je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi._

_Je n'en avais même pas parlé à Leah._

_Pour la première fois depuis des années, un homme avait su susciter mon intérêt._

_C'était sûrement ses yeux. Oui… Ses yeux hypnotiques. Ou sa façon de parler. Ou peut-être même sa façon de sourire. Ou la lueur qui illuminait ses yeux quand il parlait de sa fille._

_Il s'était assis à mes côtés, dans la même position dans la quelle nous étions quinze jours plus tôt, mise à part que j'avais pris un châle pour me protéger de la morsure du froid qui commençait à tomber._

_Il portait toujours une chemise blanche. Il l'avait toujours ouverte au col. Et il avait toujours un pantalon à pinces qu'il avait relevé sur ses mollets._

_Momentanément, je regardais ses pieds brasser l'eau à côté des miens, me demandant si j'entretenais une sorte de relation avec cet homme._

_J'avais l'impression que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Que si nous nous étions rencontrés, ce n'était pas un hasard._

_« Vous préfèrerez peut-être parler base-ball… »_

_Sa voix m'arracha à mes réflexions._

_Je plongeais avec délice dans les profondeurs abyssales de ses yeux verts et me rendis compte qu'ils m'avaient manqué. Au bout de seulement une unique conversation._

_Il me regarda avec curiosité, peut-être même avec perplexité._

_Que se passait-il dans sa tête ?_

_Pourquoi une entrée en matière si incongrue ?_

_Pourquoi maintenant ?_

_« J'étais en déplacement à Los Angeles. » Me dit-il au bout de longues minutes à m'observer._

_Je rougis, soudain mal à l'aise._

_Pouvait-il voir toutes mes interrogations dans mes yeux ?_

_Puis soudain, je souris. _

_Je l'avais attendu durant quinze jours, je commençais à me dire qu'il ne reviendrait pas, qu'il n'avait pas autant que moi apprécié notre interlude. J'avais même demandé de ses nouvelles à Miss Shelling dont les yeux s'étaient faits tout à coup aussi scrutateurs que ceux d'un aigle avant qu'elle me réponde qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu non plus._

_« Je peux parler des deux. » Finis-je par répondre en lui lançant un regard plein de malice._

_Il sourit à son tour, visiblement impressionné._

_« Je suis allé voir un match entre les Dodgers de Los Angeles et les Mariners de Seattle._

__ Sans doute les deux équipes favorites de mon père._

__ Vraiment ? J'apprécie plus les Dodgers._

__ Il apprécie plus les Mariners. Sans doute à cause de la proximité avec ma ville natale._

__ Vous êtes donc loin de chez vous._

__ Forks, bourgade de 3000 habitants, 5200 en été, état de Washington. Si vous aimez taquiner le poisson ou faire du rappel, cette ville est faite pour vous. » Plaisantai-je._

_Il éclata de rire en s'inclinant légèrement en arrière pour s'appuyer sur ses deux mains._

_« Mon père adorerait. Répondit-il._

__ Il ne faut pas avoir peur de l'humidité._

__ Ce n'est pas un problème._

__ Ni des – 25° régulièrement affichés sur le thermomètre l'hiver._

__ Ça non plus._

__ Ni des ours._

__ Ça… »_

_Il me lança un regard effaré._

_« Des ours ? » Hallucina-t-il._

_J'éclatai à mon tour de rire._

_« Et des pumas. Précisai-je._

__ Seigneur… En gros, il faut venir avec un fusil de chasse._

__ En gros, oui._

__ Je suis originaire de Chicago. J'ai plus côtoyé l'urbanisme que la nature dans ma vie._

__ Il faut aussi y aller avec un fusil si on ne veut pas avoir de sentiment d'insécurité. »_

_Ses yeux pétillèrent, me gonflant le cœur, puis il détourna son regard, soudain rêveur, presque triste._

_« C'est la ville où est née ma fille. Je ne pourrai jamais la dénigrer. » Souffla-t-il._

_Puis il replongea son regard dans le mien, un léger rictus sur les lèvres._

_« Je ne parlerai pas de ma vie privée avant la dixième semaine. »_

_Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra : était-il en train d'instaurer une sorte de… rituel du Vendredi soir ?_

_Voyant sans doute mon trouble, il précisa avec un air d'excuse :_

_« J'ai aimé parler avec vous la dernière fois. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps._

__ Moi aussi, j'ai aimé parler avec vous. Répliquai-je, la gorge soudain nouée._

__ J'ai pensé à vous. A votre exubérance. »_

_Nos pieds dans l'eau se touchèrent et un long frisson me traversa la jambe qui me mit mal à l'aise._

_« Vous me trouvez exubérante ? Soufflai-je, mes yeux dans le vague._

__ C'est une qualité chez vous. Et je suis sûr que vous en recelez d'autres. »_

_A nouveau, nos regards se croisèrent. _

_Et à nouveau, ma gorge s'assécha._

_Je me sentais oppressée, me disant que j'imaginais sans doute des choses qui n'existaient certainement pas._

_« William Tennessee. C'est l'auteur que je lis en ce moment. » Dit-il.  
_

_Un nouveau sourire flotta sur mes lèvres : si je devais un jour lui présenter mon père, il serait ravi de le rencontrer._

_« Je crois que je connais par cœur le recueil de _Dans l'hiver des villes.

_ « Après que vous ayez couché ensemble pour la première fois

sans l'avantage ou le désavantage de toute connaissance antérieure,

l'autre vous dit très souvent,

Parlez-moi de vous-même, je veux tout savoir de vous,

quelle est votre histoire ? Et vous pensez que, peut-être, ils veulent réellement et vraiment

connaître sincèrement l'histoire de votre vie, aussi allumez vous

une cigarette et commencez-vous à la leur raconter,

tous deux étendus ensemble dans une position de détente complète,

tels une paire de poupées de chiffon qu'un enfant ennuyé a laissé tomber sur le lit. […] » _Récita-t-il, les yeux plongés dans le vide._

_Je frissonnais. _

_Tant par le son de sa voix que par les paroles du regretté poète._

_« _L'Histoire d'une vie. _Soufflai-je._

__ _L'Histoire d'une vie. »_ Acquiesça-t-il._

Il m'avait parlé de Jim Harrison, j'avais débattu avec passion sur Shakespeare. Il préférait les choses qui sortaient de l'ordinaire, je préférais le classique…

Et ainsi, depuis le 18 Octobre, nous nous étions retrouvés tous les Vendredis soir sur le toit, où nous avions débattu sur le base-ball, la cuisine, les voyages, l'utilité des transports en commun, la tranquillité de Central Park, la femme et sa passion pour la soie et la dentelle…

Je pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au sixième étage en regardant mon courrier, calculant les factures dont j'allais devoir m'acquitter avant de penser aux cadeaux de Noël et me dirigeais vers mon appartement, quand la porte de Miss Shelling s'entrebâilla.

« Est-ce vous, Isabella ? »

J'inspirais profondément pour me donner patience ; il était quasiment 21 h et nous nous retrouvions sur les toits à 21 h 30, invariablement. Si je voulais ne pas sauter en plus de mon repas du midi celui du soir, j'allais devoir l'éconduire rapidement. Avec délicatesse, mais l'éconduire tout de même.

« Bonsoir, Miss Shelling. Je suis assez pressée ce soir, excusez-moi… » Commençai-je en redoutant qu'elle ne veuille me montrer le nouvel album photos de ses quatre chats au quel j'avais échappé toute la semaine.

Elle ouvrit plus largement sa porte, ses yeux bleus délavés me lançant un regard perçant. Elle s'essuya ses mains couvertes de farine sur son tablier rouge bordé de sapins de Noël blanc, avant de rajuster inutilement le médaillon qu'elle portait au col.

« Mr Cullen est passé chez vous il y a environ une heure. » M'apprit-elle.

Elle me jaugea, attendant sans doute une réaction qui trahirait une relation entre lui et moi, et pour mon plus grand malheur, mes joues s'empourprèrent.

« Il vous demande d'aller chez lui à 22 heures car les toits sont impraticables. »

Nouveau regard inquisiteur.

Nouveau rougissement.

Mon cœur s'accéléra subrepticement : chez lui ! Il m'invitait chez lui !

Malgré moi, je jetai un regard à mon tailleur strict et réglementaire et eus un grognement dépité. Je passais mentalement en revue mon dressing en me demandant ce que j'allais porter : une robe ou jean ? Rendez-vous galant ou décontraction ?

Passait-il à une sorte de vitesse supérieure ? Il m'invitait à dîner chez lui ?

Je remis nerveusement une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Non, impossible. Nous ne faisons que discuter d'habitude, et son comportement n'avait jamais suggéré…

Et s'il avait remarqué que j'avais trop regardé ses lèvres la dernière fois ?

« Apparemment, il a besoin de vous pour décorer son sapin. Il a dit qu'il vous avait rencontré chez le marchand au coin de la rue et que vous le lui aviez proposé en début de semaine. »

Je croisais une nouvelle fois ses yeux bleus qui m'inspectaient pour déceler une trace de mensonge et me forçai à lui lancer un sourire pas trop crispé.

« Oui. Sa fille arrive la semaine prochaine, il voudrait que tout soit parfait. »

Il acquiesça sans mot dire et continua à me lorgner.

Resserrant ma prise sur mon porte-documents et mon courrier, je lui adressai un signe de tête et m'engouffrai dans mon appartement en m'affalant contre la porte.

Que m'attendait-il ce soir ?

* * *

_On ne m'en veut pas pour la fin en... suspense ! _

_Merci de m'avoir lue et pour les reviews, à très bientôt xoxo  
_


	2. Révélations et proposition

_Bonsoir, très chères lectrices,_

_Je me suis démené - à tort ou à raison - pour pouvoir vous livrer un ultime chapitre avant de partir pour a réunion familiale annuelle.  
_

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir survolé mon sujet, ce que je ne supporte pas, j'espère pouvoir me rattraper plus tard, je demanderai pour cela conseil à ma très chère bêta qui une fois de plus, n'a pas lu ce chapitre. Elle s'est dit fan, j'espère qu'elle l'est toujours autant et vous aussi.  
_

_Etant donné que je pars demain matin de bonne heure car j'ai une partie de la France à parcourir et qu'il me reste encore un milliards de choses à faire, je m'excuse d'avance de ne pas répondre à vos reviews, j'en suis vraiment navrée, mais là, je ne peux tout simplement pas. Je vous ai écrit ce chapitre-là cet après-midi, d'une traite, d'où sans doute mon sentiment d'avoir bâclé. Je n'aime pas être pressée par le temps et malheureusement pour moi, en ce moment, il joue en ma défaveur.  
_

_Je vous souhaite quand même un Joyeux Noël, une très bonne année 2013. Puissiez-vous, comme je l'ai dit sur mon autre fic, être très gâtées et me faire part de votre indulgence. Promis, la prochaine fois, j'y passerai plus de temps. Prenez soin de vous ! xoxo  
_

_PS : Pour la fille d'Edward, je rends hommage à ma Virginie bis qui m'a appris cette semaine qu'elle attendait une petite fille dont le nom figure dans cette fic. Félicitations, ma belle.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Révélations et proposition**_  
_

Peu après 22 heures, je tapai nerveusement à sa porte.

J'avais changé quatre fois de tenues pour finalement choisir un jean et un pull noir en col V.

J'avais rapidement relevé mes cheveux, consulté mes mails pour voir une photo de Jake en train de faire du ski nautique avec un bonnet de Père Noël, lunettes de Soleil, sur fond de ciel bleu, limpide et de cocotiers avec pour légende : « Un Noël à 32 degrés, quoi rêver de mieux ? »

J'avais mis en diaporama la vingtaine de photos de l'île qu'ils m'avaient envoyé avec Leah, choisissant celle qui représentait une plage déserte aux premières heures du jour comme fond d'écran, écris rapidement quelques lignes à Leah pour lui dire que si elle décidait de l'enterrer vivant dans le sable chaud, je la couvrirais et lui servirais volontiers d'alibi, puis avais pris une douche afin de me décontracter mais la perspective d'entrer dans son espace vital m'avait hantée durant près d'une heure.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un silence apaisant.

Je resserrai ma main sur la bouteille de vin que j'avais ramenée avec moi histoire de faire bonne figure et essayais de me composer un sourire naturel lorsque sa tête dépassa le bâtant.

« Bonsoir. Entrez, je vous en prie. » Me sourit-il.

Une semaine.

Cela faisait une semaine que je n'avais pas vu ses yeux verts, son sourire.

Une semaine que je languissais complètement et que je pensais quasi continuellement à lui.

D'un pas incertain, j'entrais dans un appartement au moins deux fois plus grand que le mien, dont la porte d'entrée donnait directement sur le salon où trônait un grand canapé en cuir noir devant une grande baie vitrée et un écran plasma. Sur la droite, une longue table à manger en bois d'ébène et dans un coin, un sapin nu de taille tout à fait respectable pour un manoir.

« Désolée pour le retard. Soufflai-je en lui tendant maladroitement ma bouteille.

_ Ça ne fait rien. J'ai pu m'atteler tranquillement au repas. Et je ne vais pas vous en tenir rigueur pour seulement dix minutes... Il ne fallait pas. Installez-vous, je vais chercher deux verres. » Dit-il en me la prenant.

Je m'installai sur le canapé et remarquai le portrait d'une petite fille au fusain, souriant de toutes ses dents, un nœud dans les cheveux, à droite au dessus de la télé. Sa ressemblance avec son père me parut flagrante, même dans son maintien.

« Voici ma fille... Ella. » Dit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

Je souris en m'arrachant au portrait.

« Elle vous ressemble.

_ Vous trouvez ? Fit-il, surpris.

_ Oui... La forme des yeux. Le nez... La bouche. »

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil pendant qu'il me regardait intensément, comme s'il buvait mes paroles.

Je me tortillai sur place, mal à l'aise, et pris l'un des verres à pieds qu'il me tendait pour boire une gorgée après l'avoir maladroitement teinté contre le sien . Nos doigts s'effleurèrent et comme à chaque fois que nous entrions en contact, même de façon infime, une sorte d'électricité me traversa, rendant mon cœur plus lourd dans ma poitrine.

« Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté de venir.

_ Je suis heureuse que vous ayez trouvé un prétexte pour m'inviter. Souris-je.

_ Les toits sont bien impraticables.

_ Pas par rapport à ça... »

Je croisai son regard, et une fois de plus, j'eus l'impression qu'il me regardait intensément dans les lueurs tamisées de l'appartement.

Mes yeux descendirent involontairement sur ses lèvres rouges qui esquissaient un léger sourire, sa pomme d'Adam qui tressauta et voyagèrent longuement sur le t-shirt gris chiné qui le moulait à la perfection, sans omettre la suggestion d'aucun de ses muscles. Son bras longeait le canapé derrière moi de façon presque intime, sa chaleur m'enveloppait. Je me sentis m'alanguir.

Je regardai une nouvelle fois sa bouche, et une rougeur colora mes joues.

J'avais trop pensé à lui cette semaine.

J'avais trop pensé à la possibilité qu'il se rapproche comme il le faisait en ce moment, et même qu'il se rapproche beaucoup plus.

« Par rapport à notre fameuse rencontre chez le marchand de sapins du coin de la rue. » Dis-je pour dissiper le silence qui m'entourait.

Il rit doucement après avoir posé son verre sur la table basse.

« J'ai trouvé mon excuse assez lamentable.

_ J'ai trouvé ça brillant. » Contrai-je.

Il sourit à nouveau, les yeux dans le vide.

« Je me suis dit qu'il me fallait à tout prix une excuse quand j'ai vu qu'elle entrouvrait sa porte.

_ Et vous avez bien fait. Même si j'aurai sans doute droit à un interrogatoire en règle dans le courant de la semaine prochaine.

_ Tant qu'elle vous épargne le nouvel album de ses chats...

_ C'est pas vrai ! Vous y avez eu droit ? » M'enquerrai-je.

Il eut une mine affligée et acquiesça en silence.

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix. C'était soit ses chats, soit vous. Répliqua-t-il.

_ Vous auriez dû parler de moi. Pour échapper à cette corvée, je ne vous en aurais pas tenu rigueur.

_ Non. Vous, vous êtes mon jardin secret. Je n'ai pas très envie de vous partager avec des quasi inconnus. »

A cette parole, je retins ma respiration et l'épiai un long moment pour voir ce que cela signifiait vraiment.

Comme la dernière fois que je n'avais vu, une douce torpeur m'envahit, accélérant mon rythme cardiaque.

Il n'avait pas envie de me partager.

Était-ce un message subliminale ?

Je regardai son profil droit, son regard dans le vide, son port de tête.

Il était beau. Pas d'une beauté classique. Pas d'une beauté froide. Une beauté... fatale. Si elle devait être personnifiée, elle prendrait sûrement ces traits-là. Et une telle beauté ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à une fille... comme moi.

« Vous avez trouvé un thème ? »

Le son profond de sa voix me fit sursauter.

Ses yeux espiègles semblaient une fois de plus me caresser et le sourire qu'il affichait m'indiquait qu'il savait qu'il venait de m'arracher à la contemplation de son être ou à des pensées le concernant.

Je pris une légère teinte rosée, buvant une petite gorgée du vin qui se fit âpre sur ma langue.

Je devais me reprendre. Et ne pas... fantasmer sur un homme que je connaissais quasiment pas.

Ne pas me laisser séduire par sa façon d'aborder les choses de façon si impromptue.

Ne pas me perdre dans ses yeux.

Ne pas vouloir effacer son sourire de mes lèvres.

Il fallait que je rende cette relation réelle et en parler avec Leah.

Leah – et surtout Jake – me ramènerait _manu militari _sur terre.

J'observai discrètement la décoration de son appartement : épurée, mystérieuse, à son image. Aucune touche féminine qui trahirait un homme en manque de piquant dans sa vie intime. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur le buffet derrière la longue table en bois noir et je remarquai pour la première fois la multitude de photos qui s'y trouvait. Des photos de sa fille principalement et des photos qui semblaient familiales.

« Si vous n'en avez pas, je peux vous en proposer un. » Ajouta-t-il.

Je m'enfonçai dans mon siège.

Je me sentais bien à ses côtés, dans cet espace.

Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant. Quelque chose qui m'attirait. Inexorablement.

« Noël. » Soufflai-je malgré moi, en prenant le premier sujet qui passait à travers les brumes dans les quelles j'étais en train de me perdre.

Un immense sourire illumina son visage et une lueur amusée traversa son regard.

« C'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais. Dit-il en se levant.

_ Vraiment ? Fis-je, surprise.

_ Vraiment. »

Il se dirigea vers le coin cuisine où une minuterie sonnait.

« Je vous ai préparé une spécialité d'une de mes sœurs. Les tagliatelles aux truffes. Je ne sais pas si elles seront aussi bonnes, mais j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux. »

Je souris en le voyant s'affairer.

« Vous avez cuisiné pour moi ? On entre dans le domaine privé. » Le taquinai-je en me levant à mon tour.

Il se figea subrepticement, une grande casserole dans ses mains, avant de déverser les pâtes dans une passoire, située dans l'évier. J'observai le piano professionnel, le four design, les appareils ménagers dernier cri.

« Ceci n'est qu'une illusion. Je ne suis pas un grand fana de cuisine, mais je dois avoir tout le matériel quand ma sœur aînée vient. Rosalie est une maniaque des fourneaux.

_ A ce point ? » M'amusai-je.

Il frissonna et me lança un regard grave.

« Elle est sur le menu de Noël depuis le mois de Septembre et a programmé d'investir ma cuisine deux jours avant le Réveillon. Croyez-moi, c'est l'affaire de cette fin d'année. Et tout doit être parfait, à sa place. Le frigo rempli avec les produits frais et bio de la liste ahurissante qu'elle m'a envoyée par mail en début de semaine, les livres de cuisine sortis et posés en une pile nette sur le plan de travail à côté du mixer et... »

Il fronça les sourcils et sortit son portable d'une des poches arrière de son jean où il pianota quelques secondes avant de lire :

« ... Et un tablier noir accompagné d'un bouquet de roses rouges et blanches et d'une compilation de chansons de Noël. »

Il posa rapidement son téléphone sur le plan de travail et alla jeter un coup d'œil à une sauce qui mijotait doucement et dont le fumet fit tordre mon estomac.

« Nous sommes définitivement dans le domaine privé, j'en ai bien peur. Si vous voulez, vous avez les couverts sous le plan de travail. Vous pouvez nous installer sur la table basse ou celle qui se trouve à côté du buffet. »

Afin de regarder de plus près ses photos familiales, je pris les couverts et me dirigeai vers la grande table.

Je disposai les assiettes en les observant du coin de l'œil. Celle qui attira mon attention fut un cliché le représentant dans un éclat de rire sur un canapé beige, tenant par la taille une grande blonde pulpeuse et une petite brune qui ressemblait à un lutin espiègle.

« Rosalie et Alice. Mon aînée et ma cadette. » Souffla-t-il en posant un dessous de plat et le saladier avec les pâtes.

Je détournai mon regard, gênée d'être aussi avide de pénétrer un peu plus dans son intimité.

Nous n'avions toujours parlé que de choses ordinaires, qui nous impliquaient pas tant que cela en tant que personne, et maintenant que j'étais chez lui, j'avais l'impression d'avoir pénétré dans le saint des saints.

Il contourna la table et saisit le portrait d'un couple étroitement enlacé, d'une cinquantaine d'années. La femme était superbe, aussi blonde que son aînée, avec le sourire espiègle de sa cadette. L'homme, dont les cheveux tiraient sur le gris argenté, avait les mêmes traits nobles que son fils, le même regard pétillant.

« Mes parents. M'apprit-il inutilement.

_ Je n'ai malheureusement aucune photo à vous montrer.

_ Ce sera pour la prochaine fois. »

Je croisai son regard, intense et doux et détournai le mien après seulement quelques secondes, gênée.

Il comptait donc venir chez moi...

Il alla récupérer nos verres, et me tira doucement ma chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir, en vrai gentlemen. Je m'assis face aux photos, alors qu'il prenait place au bout de la table, à mes côtés, devant le sapin nu et les deux cartons posés à ses pieds où était écrit en gros « Noël ».

« Alors... Noël ? Me demanda-t-il en remplissant mon assiette.

_ C'est à moi de me jeter à l'eau ? Fis-je en esquissant un sourire.

_ Je vous ai ouvert ma porte et vous ai parlé de la maniaquerie de ma sœur aînée !

_ Et vous m'avez montré le portrait de votre fille. »

Son sourire se fit doux alors qu'il acquiesçait en silence.

« C'est Alice qui l'a fait.

_ Votre cadette. Fis-je en me rappelant vaguement l'une de nos conversations.

_ Ma tornade de cadette, oui.

_ A ce point ?

_ Mes sœurs sont assez folles à leur manière.

_ Je n'ai pas autant de potins à raconter. Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais fille unique.

_ Premier pas dans votre intimité. » Répliqua-t-il en pointant un doigt vers moi après m'avoir souhaité bon appétit.

J'esquissai un sourire et attaquai mon plat, les pâtes et les truffes fondant sous mon palais. Je fermais momentanément les yeux pour savourer ma bouchée et croisai son regard attentif, limite anxieux lorsque je les rouvris.

« Soyez franche. Manque-t-il du sel ? De la cuisson ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ C'est parfait.

_ Parfait, vous en êtes sûre ?

_ Du moins pour moi. » Répliquai-je avec hésitation.

Il acquiesça et se leva d'un bon pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard en train de pianoter sur son téléphone.

« J'envoie un message à Rosalie pour lui dire que je suis désormais officiellement le roi des tagliatelles aux truffes.

_ Vous vous décernez des prix ?

_ La cuisine est une affaire de famille. Notre mère a essayé de nous en inculquer le goût dès notre plus jeune âge. Elle n'a réussi à contaminer réellement que Rose. Alice c'est... »

Il pointa quelque chose derrière moi.

Je me retournai pour voir le portrait au fusain.

« C'est elle qui l'a fait ? Hallucinai-je.

_ Hmm... Elle a fait les beaux-arts en France et un an en Italie. C'est sa passion.

_ Donc, votre ainée, la cuisine, votre cadette le dessin et vous le base-ball, c'est ça ? » Résumai-je, amusée.

Il eut un rire bref en savourant sa première bouchée.

« Entre autre.

_ Elles sont aussi toutes les deux des acharnées de Noël. C'est la première fois que nous le fêterons ici et croyez-moi, elles m'ont mis la pression.

_ D'où le sapin...

_ Gigantesque, n'est-ce pas ? Pitié, dîtes-moi que je ne suis pas fou en le trouvant monstrueusement trop grand.

_ Il est en effet gigantesque. »

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Choisi par Alice, validé par Rosalie. Elles ont même donné une ristourne au marchand pour qu'il me le garde une semaine. Et chez vous ? Un Noël typique ? »

Mon sourire se fit tout à coup nostalgique alors que je me replongeai dans mes souvenirs d'enfance, les rares dont je me rappelais où mes parents étaient encore ensemble.

« Au début du mois de Novembre, ma mère commençait à faire les gâteaux secs que nous conservions jusqu'à Noël. Mon père pouvait faire jusqu'à 40 kilomètres pour trouver un sapin acceptable.

_ 40 kilomètres ?!

_ Il n'y a pas que chez vous que Noël est une affaire d'état. » Souris-je. « Premier Dimanche de Décembre, la décoration en règle de l'arbre et de la maison.

_ J'ai dû négocier pour que mon salon ne ressemble pas au jardin enchanté du lutin et du renne. Marmonna-t-il.

_ Nous faisons un concours avec mes meilleurs amis pour savoir qui avait la plus belle maison décorée. Donc on était un peu obligés de passer par cette case-là. Et une semaine avant le Réveillon, nous tirons au sort pour savoir qui allait être le roi ou la reine de Noël.

_ Le roi ou la reine de Noël ? »

Une nouvelle fois je souris, me rappelant les râlements de mon père quasi annuellement. De tous mes souvenirs, je ne me rappelais d'une seule année où il avait été élu roi.

« Celui qui allait avoir l'honneur d'avoir un cadeau de plus et de ne pas participer aux corvées. Précisai-je.

_ Je vais instaurer ça cette année. »

J'éclatai de rire en finissant mon plat.

« Vous avez encore dix jours.

_ Le principe m'intéresse. Comment fait-on ? »

Je haussai des épaules, amusée de voir soudain autant d'intérêt dans son regard.

« On écrit les noms des participants sur un bout de papier et on tire l'heureux élu.

_ A une semaine des réjouissances ? Me demandant-t-il en reprenant son portable.

_ Que faites-vous ?

_ J'invoque un repas familial pour que nous mettons ça au point.

_ Vous êtes fou ! » Fis-je dans un éclat de rire.

Il releva son regard vert et soudain grave.

« Si j'ai la moindre chance d'échapper aux corvées, je trouve au contraire que j'ai une idée de génie.

_ Et si c'est votre cuisinière qui est élue reine ? Vous pensez à votre dîner raté ? »

Il arrêta ses gestes, semblant méditer mes paroles, puis leva à nouveau ses yeux verts moi.

« Vous savez cuisiner ? »

Sa question me prit de court.

J'entrouvris les lèvres, le regardant avec stupéfaction, pas très sûre d'avoir compris ce qu'il suggérait.

« Euh... Je ne sais pas faire de tagliatelles aux truffes...

_ Vous savez faire des plats mangeables et suivre à la lettre les recettes des grands chefs qui acceptent de publier leurs secrets ?

_ Euh... Oui, mais...

_ Donc, vous serez sa remplaçante. »

Il saisit tout à coup ma main, me lançant un regard presque désespéré.

« Dites-moi que votre père ou votre mère vient passer Noël chez vous et que vous n'allez pas vous perdre dans les – 25 degrés indiqués par votre thermomètre congelé du Washington ?

_ Mes parents ne viennent pas cette année. » Répliquai-je, la gorge serrée.

Je regardai sa main recouvrir la mienne. Ses doigts longs, son pouce qui enserrait mon poignet.

Un grognement dépité sortit de sa gorge alors que son pouce caressait distraitement le creux de mon poignet, me faisant trembloter de la tête aux pieds.

« Vous rentrez chez vous, évidemment. Mon plan tombe à l'eau. » Fit-il en retirant sa main de ma peau.

Je suivis des yeux à regret sa main quitter ma peau, me trouvant ridicule, et machinalement, je posai ma main gauche là où était la sienne quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Vous aviez pourtant une idée fantastique.

_ Je reste ici. » Précisai-je.

Il me lança un regard surpris et à nouveau une lueur d'espoir éclaira ses prunelles.

« Vraiment ?

_ Oui... J'ai... beaucoup de travail et...

_ Vous n'êtes pas en train de me dire que vous allez passer Noël seule ? » Me coupa-t-il.

Une rougeur soudaine envahit mes joues et je détournai mon regard en vidant lentement mon verre de vin.

« Bella... Insista-t-il.

_ J'ai beaucoup de travail. Répétai-je.

_ Mais pas à Noël ! »

Un silence s'installa et pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivée, j'eus l'envie de me lever et de partir.

« Ce n'est qu'une fête. Soufflai-je en désespoir de cause.

_ Ce n'est pas qu'une fête ! J'ai bien vu la lueur dans vos yeux lorsque vous en parlez... Ce n'est pas simplement une fête ! C'est une tradition ! C'est une aparté de magie.

_ Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous défendrez Noël avec tant d'ardeur.

_ Moi non plus. A croire que je vous veux vraiment à ma table ce jour-là. »

Mon cœur rata un battement alors que je le regardai avec incrédulité.

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en bataille, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Rosalie va me tuer si je rajoute un couvert à « seulement » dix jours du début des réjouissances, mais si j'accepte d'inviter Emmett, elle l'oubliera sans doute aussitôt.

_ Emmett ? » Répétai-je, perdue.

Il leva une main pour me faire taire, réfléchissant à haute voix.

« Sauf qu'Emmett voulait passer Noël dans son chalet au bord d'un lac dans je ne sais plus quel état perdu avec la secrétaire de notre étage par la même occasion. De plus, ça nous ferait rajouter deux couverts. Elle voudra accrocher mon scalp sur sa porte d'entrée, c'est sûr. »

Il soupira lourdement en posant ses deux coudes sur la table, sa tête entre ses mains. Puis il se redressa et planta son regard soudain fatigué dans le mien.

« J'ai bien peur que vous n'entriez définitivement dans mon intimité, Bella. »

Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches et avalai avec difficulté ma salive, cherchant une excuse lamentable.

« C'est très gentil à vous, mais...

_ Ne vous avisez pas de refuser ! »

Je lui lançai un regard éperdu.

Je ne savais pas ce qui me retenait de dire oui.

Le fait d'avoir l'étrange sentiment de trahir ma famille car je passerai les fêtes de fin d'année avec des gens que je ne connaîtrai en définitive pas, de trahir également Angela dont j'avais refusé l'invitation, ou la peur irrationnelle de ne plus avoir envie de sortir de son intimité.

« Réfléchissez-y. Je... Ce ne sera pas... Ostentatoire. Alice est une vraie fusée flamboyante et hyperactive, Rosalie n'a d'yeux que pour la cuisine et mon collègue de bureau qu'elle n'a entraperçu qu'une fois et Jasper pourra débattre avec vous sur Shakespeare. Quant à mes parents...

_ Jasper ? » Répétai-je en essayent de me rappeler de tous les noms.

Il eut un bref sourire en acquiesçant.

« Le mari d'Alice. Il est professeur de littérature anglaise à l'université Cromwell.

_ Oh...

_ Spécialité XVIe siècle. Il vous adorera.

_ Et votre fille... » Soufflai-je.

Pour la troisième fois de la soirée, malgré sa fatigue, il me lança un regard intense qui propagea une douce chaleur dans mon corps, me donnant envie de me perdre définitivement dans ses yeux... Dans ses bras.

« Elle sera ravie de vous rencontrer, je n'en doute pas un seul instant. »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de poser des questions sur sa mère, ne voulant pas paraître trop curieuse ou déplacer. Car manifestement, ils étaient séparés.

« Vous y songerez ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Je ne sais pas... »

A nouveau, il saisit doucement ma main.

Et à nouveau, la chaleur me monta aux joues.

« D'accord... Soufflai-je.

_ Parfait. »

Nous finîmes de manger en nous racontant nos souvenirs respectifs sur Noël, moi riant en me rappelant nos nombreuses batailles de boules de neige avec Leah et Jake, lui, nostalgique en se rappelant son innocence qu'il me dit avoir trop tôt perdue.

Pour la première fois que je le connaissais, j'étudiais l'homme fait de chair et de sang derrière son visage à la beauté incroyable.

La douleur qui traversait parfois ses prunelles m'indiquait qu'il avait souffert plus qu'il ne le montrait.

La tendresse qu'il semblait ressentir en regardant les dizaines de photos exposées sur son buffet montrait que sa famille représentait tout à ses yeux, malgré les remarques qu'il faisait sur ses sœurs.

Et je commençais à m'attacher.

A m'attacher profondément.

J'appréciais l'homme, l'enfant, le plaisantin, le cynique qu'il était parfois.

E en rentrant chez moi ce soir-là, après avoir décoré aussi consciencieusement que nous le pûmes le sapin gigantesque et lui avoir promis que je lui ferai savoir dans les jours à venir ma décision quant à sa proposition de devenir sa cuisinière de secours ou pas, je me rendis compte que j'appréciais plus que tout cela.

J'appréciais Edward Cullen, le père de famille au passé fragile et nébuleux, celui que j'avais envie de présenter officiellement à mon père et dans les bras du quel j'avais envie de définitivement me perdre.

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir lue, à très bientôt xoxo_

_G.  
_


End file.
